


r/dragraceplease

by monaslefteyebrow



Series: pretty boy [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drag Queens, Gen, RuPaul's Drag Race References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaslefteyebrow/pseuds/monaslefteyebrow
Summary: What happens on TV doesn't stay on TV. Fictional reddit discussions about the Check Please! x Drag Race universe.This work accompanies the work "pretty boy". It's preferable to be caught up with that work prior to delving into this one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter of this work correlates a chapter in "pretty boy". To avoid potential spoilers, make sure you've read the appropriate chapter of "pretty boy" prior to reading the chapter here. Chapter correlations are noted in the chapter summary
> 
>  
> 
> Opening text has been lifted from the real r/rupaulsdragrace forum.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter correlates with chapter 1 of "pretty boy".

**Post Episode Discussion Post (S12EP01)**

r/dragraceplease  _Posted by u/AutoModerator_

 

Welcome to the post-episode discussion thread for this totally new, NEVER BEEN SEEN episode of S12!

Spoilers from this episode are allowed. ALL OTHER RUMORS/TEA/SPOILERS MUST BE MARKED WITH SPOILER TAGS. Failure to use spoiler tags will result in a ban. So, please, read the rules on the sidebar (especially two & five), and keep the discussion cute!

Reminder that all spoilers and T should be posted in /r/spoileddragraceplease! Please see the [updated spoiler policy for more details.]

 **DO NOT ASK FOR LINKS.**  SEE THIS POST FOR LEGAL VIEWING OPTIONS. Please contribute more legal ways to watch the show in that thread, and I'll update the masterpost. Asking for links, or posting links will result in a temporary ban. Thank yew :)

Love RuPauls Drag Race? Apply to be a moderator!

 

 **[deleted]**  Does anyone have a link?

 

**Gagagagagaga056**

So can we all agree, rain bibs are the new black? 

> **sleepparalysisdemon**
> 
> asdfsklkjdnkej. oh my god. lobster fishing, but make it fashion
> 
> **> >Gagagagagaga056**
> 
>      We stan a fishy queen
> 
> **tinaxo**
> 
> Juana was better than Emily IMO
> 
> **> >Gagagagagaga056**
> 
>      Hard agree.
> 
> **aninnymouse**
> 
> Naughty nautical burlesque > spoken word stripping. Who knew?

 

**otterfodder26**

Calling it now: Blanche Deverheaux for Miss Congeniality  

> **gossip_gurl93**
> 
> PUH-LEEEEZE. Talk about a wolf in sheep’s clothing. Did you see her face when Rita shut her down???
> 
> **> >fxckfxce**
> 
>      Did you see those shoes? Rita had a point.
> 
> **> >Otterfodder26**
> 
>      Sorry we don’t all have celebrity parents to bankroll our careers. Anyone would be mad, Rita was being a bitch.
> 
> **> >fxckfxce**
> 
>      Can I suggest…..getting the stick out of your ass?
> 
> **> >harold_theyre_lesbians**
> 
>      She’s had a tough go of things. Give her credit. “Please don't confront me with my failures, I had not forgotten them”. Oof. Everyone at my apartment was practically crying during her number.
> 
> **helloitsme**
> 
> I’m saying Dirty Dana
> 
> **> >whiskeytangofoxtrot**
> 
>      Did you see her with Kitty?? Looks like someone tamed the big cat. Anyone who can get along with her is saint-like.
> 
> **> >b00ti3cuti3**
> 
>      Is it confirmed they’re like, together?
> 
> **> >aangang**
> 
>      A friend of mine saw them at Flex. They were...close.
> 
> **> >ugh_asif**
> 
>      Can we please not speculate? Gross.

 

**that1drag_fan**

Favorite to win?   

> **KenW95**
> 
> Shelly or Gina jk jk
> 
> **> >that1drag_fan**
> 
>      Brutal. But so were their performances. 10/10 forgettable
> 
> **babelincoln**
> 
> Kitty is pretty seasoned, she’s got a shot
> 
> **> >luvkacey**
> 
>      Burn it to the ground.
> 
> **> >urmomslefttoe**
> 
>      Y’all can hate her but she knows how to put on a show
> 
> **beyhivebaby**
> 
> Sabrina? Shit. My vagina hurt just watching her during her act. When she dropped into that split???? How has she not pulled every muscle in her body?
> 
> **Saph_ho**
> 
> Stop. Sleeping. On. Anita.
> 
> **> >rpdhate**
> 
>      Can she stay sober long enough to compete lmao
> 
> **> >Saph_ho**
> 
>      Weed is legal in California. Fuck off.
> 
> **> >jeebuscrisp**
> 
>      She’s crazy funny. Low-key woke.
> 
> **> >god_is_a_woman**
> 
>      Seconded. Saw her at Jacques Cabaret last month. Nearly peed myself laughing.
> 
> **Snack_Jimmermann**
> 
> Rita, but mostly because I want her to stay on as long as possible so I can stare at her face during workroom
> 
> **> >CrystalQueen473**
> 
>      Crazy hot, right?
> 
> **> >Snack_Jimmermann**
> 
>      100% see where Anita was coming from trying to get her into bed
> 
> **> >ugh_asif**
> 
>      She was a joking, chill.
> 
> **glamfam**
> 
> CORAL CORAL CORAL

 

**Notes:**

  1. Miss Congeniality is an award given to the kindest/most helpful/most likable queen of the season. While the "next drag superstar" is selected by the judges, Miss Congeniality is selected by fellow contestants
  2. Flex is a real gay bar & club in Las Vegas
  3. Jacques Cabaret is a real gar bar & cabaret in Boston 




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter corresponds with chapter 3 of "pretty boy". While all the usernames are normally fictional, in the case of this chapter one of the usernames has been lifted from reddit. This is because the question asked was posted in a real AMA by that user.

**I’m a drag queen, AMA!!!!!**

_ Posted by u/SabrinaAaronMartinSplits _

Hey everyone!!! It’s Chris Chow AKA Sabrina Splits :) I’m a gymnastics coach by day and a drag queen by night. Some of you may know me from the latest season of  _ Ru Paul’s Drag Race.  _ I’m also on twitter @SanJoseSplits. Ask me anything!!

* * *

 

  **lllllouis5** Who were you closest with this season?

> **SabrinaAaronMartinSplits** That’s so hard!! Everyone was really fun to be with. Blanche is so nice and supportive. We always sat next to each other when we got ready. She plays it off, but out of drag Emily is secretly a big nerd. Juana is serious but out of drag she’s really funny. We’re all from different drag scenes but still manage to become friends. We’re going on vacation together in August :) 

**Ptrpumpkinetr** Is Rita as serious as she seems on TV?

> **SabrinaAaronMartinSplits** She’s a real professional!!! It’s hard being under so much pressure but she does a great job. She’s actually a big inspiration for me!! It was really cool to get to work with her this season. She’s actually really nice. Not that you wouldn’t expect her to be. I just mean that she pays attention to everyone working on the show. She even helped me practice my lyrics :) before my lip sync :( 

**Teeniemua** How did you end up coaching?

> **SabrinaAaronMartinSplits** College! Well, before college and then college. I did hockey (Go Sharks!!!) and gymnastics as a kid, but ice rinks are hard to find in California haha. I stuck with gymnastics and got a scholarship to UCLA. After I graduated I got an offer from my old gym and now I’m a head coach there. The kids are so cute!!! I train older gymnasts too. 
> 
> **> >Teeniemua **
> 
> I bet your bedroom is a happy place
> 
> >> **SabrinaAaronMartinSplits**
> 
> No complaints!! :)

**PTAKaren** How did you get into drag?

> **SabrinaAaronMartinSplits** My girlfriend (Hi Caitlin!!) suggested it. She had a friend who’s a drag king so we went to see her show and it seemed like fun! We did some research together and she helped me with the makeup. I’m bendy so that helps with performing and it became part of my act.
> 
> **> >Romione44**
> 
> So your girlfriend is okay with you doing drag?
> 
> **> >SabrinaAaronMartinSplits**
> 
> Of course???? I love her.  

**cartigags** What’s something funny that happened during filming? 

> **SabrinaAaronMartinSplits** Juana and Emily choreographed a routine to My Neck, My Back and would do it behind the camera when other people were being filmed. A producer yelled at me because I couldn’t stop laughing and was messing up the sound. 
> 
> **> >D_hoe_nu**t 
> 
> Video or it didn’t happen
> 
> >> **SabrinaAaronMartinSplits**
> 
> They would kill me!! (check my instagram stories)

**benbear** I love you!

> **SabrinaAaronMartinSplits** I love you too!! (Caitlin, I also love you!!)

**sparkleqween298** Who’s your favorite to win??

> **SabrinaAaronMartinSplits** Don’t make me choose!!! 

**2,482 more replies**  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There are a number of details about the "show" that didn't make the cut in my actual writing, so this is a fun way to still include them in the narrative. The chapters won't be long, mind you, but they'll be fun! Reading this work isn't essential to understanding the main fic.


End file.
